


Cover for "Sobek Drowning"

by Makoyi



Category: Criminal Minds, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Sobek Drowning" by paburke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Sobek Drowning"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sobek Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853734) by [paburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=se3n10)


End file.
